


Stay While She Sleeps

by orphan_account



Series: Starco Oneshots by Cake [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Storm the Castle, they don't do the nasty, they're KIDS, y'all are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she can't sleep at night. Not without him. Not alone.</p><p>(Request for anon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay While She Sleeps

It was too late.

She'd whispered as fast as she possibly could, but her wand wasn't responding. Toffee was cackling, as if it was all part of his plan. Crossing his arms, scales glimmering in the dim light, he watched gleefully as Star hopelessly shook her wand and begged it to self-destruct. She turned her head to the right, where Marco was struggling to keep alive.

When she turned back to try the spell again, Toffee was twirling it between his fingers.

"Foolish girl," he scoffed. "You really think I wouldn't have a purpose for this thing? I honestly, truly didn't think you were that gullible."

"You... You tricked me! This isn't fair, we-" she cried out, pounding her fist on the table. "We had a deal."

Toffee let out a roar of laughter. "It isn't my fault. You're the one who believed me, and now I have your wand."

"I don't care about the wand. _Let. Marco. go_."

Rolling his eyes, Toffee flipped a simple switch and the lid of the box rose a little. A small panel opened and Star rushed forwards to help.

"Marco! Marco, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Star. Just a little sore, but-" Marco was forced to fling himself onto his back as the panel closed over and the lid started to lower.

"Marco? Marco! Marco, no!" Star turned to the alligator. "Let him go!"

"Hardly likely. Do sit still, or this is going to hurt."

"I demand you let him ou- _aughh_!" A cage was forced round her jaw and neck, attached to the ceiling, keeping her head stuck, looking at the cage. She couldn't move at all, no matter how much she tried to squirm.

"There!" Toffee exclaimed. "Now we can  _both_  take pleasure in watching your friend die."

"Stop!" She screamed, feeling tears well in her eyes as Marco stopped struggling suddenly, his head being crushed. She could make out a word leaving his lips as his skull was cracked and a sickening splintering sound rang out. Blood was spurting, dripping, as his body continued to be destroyed. His insides quickly became outsides, and blood was starting to roll in beads over the cage's crystal. She could see pieces of bone entangled in entrails. Her heart was suddenly on the verge of stopping. As the cage split, his screams were let out. High-pitched, terrified and hoarse, they ripped holes in her emotions.

" _Marco_!"

Heavy breathing, shaking limbs, sacredly calm darkness.

She'd been  _dreaming_.

Suddenly, she heard the door of her bedroom open and she reached instinctively for her wand, to remember it was currently powerless.

"Star, I heard screaming," Marco panted. "Are you okay? Should I turn on the light?"

She didn't respond - she couldn't open her mouth.

Marco shifted. "Star?" Letting out a sigh, he reluctantly said, "I guess... I guess you're still asleep. Sorry, I'll go."

"No," Star snapped, and then, softening, added, "I want you to stay."

"You... Want me to stay?"

She bit her lip cautiously. "I need you to stay with me."

The door closed, and for a moment she worried he'd left, but then she felt a comforting presence weigh down her mattress. "Do you want to talk about something?"

That was Marco. Despite being jolted awake, snapped at and ignored, he still wanted nothing more than to help. Star's heart lurched and she swallowed back tears. "I-it was a nightmare. From the night I killed my wand."

"Oh, Star..."

"It didn't work, not this time. Toffee killed you, Marco, and he made me watch." Her throat was choked and she struggled to keep her eyes dry. "I had to watch myself lose you."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Marco reassured softly, and her tears started coming out thick and fast. "I'm always here."

"Thank you, Marco."

"I think I should leave you now, let you get back to sleep. Is there anything you need? Anything at all?" He left the bed, and Star jolted.

"Anything?" She asked nervously. "Marco... Can you sleep here with me? Just tonight... Please."

His face warmed and, stuttering, he agreed. "Uh, y-yeah. Of course." He pulled up the covers and tentatively slipped underneath, sitting on the mattress to figure out where Star was. "How do you, uh, want to do thi- _oof!_ "

Arms wrapped around him quickly and he settled onto the bed. "Hold me," Star whispered, and Marco obliged, looping his arm over her waist to interlock fingers with her.

Star bathed in his warmth, her back to his stomach, as his touch lulled her to sleep. He rubbed her palm softly, which tickled, but in a weird, comforting way.

A tired haze veiled her mind as she opened her mouth and made small, calm noises. "Mm... Mm... Marco, love you..." She burbled.

He bit back a smile, and, taking advantage of her half-consciousness, confessed in a whisper.

"I love you too."

 


End file.
